While RC-IGBTs (reverse conducting insulated gate bipolar transistors), which monolithically integrate a free-wheeling diode that is conductive when the RC-IGBT is reverse biased, are typically used in motor control units, other applications, e.g. power converters, require switches that block the voltage in both directions. Such non reverse conducting or reverse blocking IGBTs are able to withstand a short circuit current for several microseconds. It is desirable to provide IGBTs and other semiconductor devices with enhanced short circuit strength.